¡Arde, Arbolito!
by Amaterasu97
Summary: "El le sonrió una vez mas. Y ella supo que toda esa noche había estado llena de sonrisas (ilógico). La Navidad nunca le había parecido antes tan buena,claro, hasta que el arbol ardio" (Fic participe en el reto las ilusiones de Byakuya del foro "La aldea entre las hojas") One-Shot


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Summary: "**El le sonrió una vez mas. Y ella supo que toda esa noche había estado llena de sonrisas (ilógico). La Navidad nunca le había parecido antes tan buena." (**Fic participe en el reto las ilusiones de Byakuya del foro "La aldea entre las hojas")**

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje soez.

**¡Arde, Arbolito!**

Kagura arrugo la nariz, asqueada. Tanta felicidad, alegría y calidez la tenían mareada. Las luces verdes y rojas de casi todos los establecimientos la tenían al borde de una jaqueca. Las risas y carcajadas la tenían al borde de la locura.

Odiaba con pasión esas fechas.

La Navidad, sobre todo. A penas estaban finalizando Noviembre y ya todos estaban celebrando como si faltaran a penas pocos días para la "gran fecha".

Acelero el paso, evadiendo un Santa de peluche que blandía una gran campana, apretujándose mas en el abrigo entro hacia la tienda que colindaba con su apartamento.

—¡Señorita Kagura!—murmuro el viejo, con la sonrisa titubeante.

Kagura sonrió como ella solo podía, con maldad y cinismo. De forma déspota dejo las compras que tenia, casi le boto el dinero al pobre viejo que temblaba y murmuraba maldiciones.

—Bruja—susurro una vez termino, ella solo sonrió aun mas tétrica y salió de la tienda. Atravesó la calle rápidamente, pensando en su apartamento, cálido y lejos de todas las pendejadas navideñas.

Subió las escaleras, mientras en una mano tenia la bolsa llena de chocolate (lo único que la "Bruja" del barrio podía permitirse) y la otra trataba de alcanzar de su gran bolso negro las llaves. Malabareando, dejo las compras y las llaves, tiro los tacones y prendió su equipo de sonido.

A la Bruja le gustaba el rock. Así que puso rock que distaba de todo ser navideño. Algo clásico: Journey,: "Separate Ways"

Suspirando, tomo una copa de vino, era hora de relajarse, ese fin de semana era suyo. El trabajo la tenia martirizada, y es que ser la asistente personal del tirano jefe que tenia no era cualquier cosa, aunque agradecía que la tuviera ocupada por esas fechas.

La Noche Buena la detestaba con todo su ser, todo lo que tenia que ver con la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre la asqueaba a tal forma que ni siquiera su apartamento tenia un minúsculo ni mínimo arreglo navideño, para ella era como el día del Armagedón. Todo era sobrio, pero era de ella.

Una vez relajada, subió a su sofá, abriendo el chocolate.

Su propia droga personal.

La mañana la golpeo con fuerza, desorientada observo el despertador y se incorporo, las luces parpadearon y ella parpadeo con ellas…ocho de la mañana. Un gran golpe en la puerta la alerto, eso la había despertado.

Su ira llameo, con un gruñido se levanto, amarro su bata con fuerza y apretó los puños mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de madera que aun estaba siendo inclementemente golpeada.

Abriéndola con brusquedad, observo al hombre que se había atrevido a despertarla temprano un sábado. Una flequillo desordenado reposaba sobre la piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos violetas estaban serios. Vestía un gran abrigo verde tras una camisa blanca, sus labios estaban comprimidos en una línea.

Su rostro se le hacia conocido.

—¿Pero quién eres tú? —gruño enojada.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos con cinismo y esbozo una sonrisa socarrona y sarcástica.

—¡Soy yo, Santa!—exagero con las manos en una burlona venia, mientras rolaba los ojos.

Kagura sintió su ira llamear una vez mas, controlándose, farfullo y manoteo la puerta, no obstante, el tipo que se hacia un estúpido personaje navideño obstruyo la puerta con el pie.

Retrocedió, asustada y mas enojada que nunca. Corrió a la cocina, arrancando el cuchillo de una de las gavetas. El hombre la siguió con una sonrisa con sorna y ceja encarnada.

—¡Un extraño!...¡Policía!—grito al pasillo. Aunque Kagura sabia que era inútil, la mayoría del edificio le tenia una bronca inmensa, que ella creía que si le pasaba algo los demás dirían que era cosa del Karma.

—No, idiota, soy yo, Byakuya—farfullo el.

Aja, ella era la hermana de la caridad.

—Ah... espera... ¿Que eres quién?...¿Quien demonios te crees para entrar a mi apartamento?—grito blandiendo en cuchillo, el extraño retrocedió—¡¿Se supone que debo conocerte?!

El hombre alzo los brazos, con una sonrisa aun sarcástica (que la estaba sacando mas de quicio).

—Si…soy tu vecino…¿no te acuerdas?

Kagura entrecerró los ojos, ahora que lo decía…era de uno de los vecinos de su piso, estaba unos dos apartamentos mas que ella. Lo recordaba, claro, porque ambos salían a la misma hora, solo que ella iba farfullando sobre su horrible empleo cuando se encontraban.

Y ella _siempre _maldecía sobre su empleo.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Vaya, que modales—se burlo—Pero…ya que me conoces ¿Podrías bajar…ese cuchillo?

Ella gruño y dejo el cuchillo en la encimera de mármol, mientras se dirigía a su sala sin quitarle el ojo a su dichoso vecino.

—Bonito apartamento—Kagura enarco la ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos. Tamborileo sus dedos en el antebrazo—Ya, ya…se nota que eres una…persona difícil.

—Si no te apuras, veras lo _realmente difícil_ que puedo decir.

Byakuya enarco la ceja, igualando la expresión defensiva.

—Vera, Kagura…necesito un favor…

—Usted esta loco—gruño ella.

—No, no estoy loco, solo soy un vecino desesperado—Byakuya palideció aun mas, que parecía traslucido—Vera…por alguna razón mi madre tiene la extraña idea de que soy raro porque no me gusta la navidad, según ella: tengo problemas de asocial.

Ella rolo los ojos, otra persona que odiaba la estúpida y demencial navidad.

—Y yo tengo que ver en eso, porque…

—Usted me puede ayudar—gruño el, suspirando—Tengo que hacer algo que mi madre se sienta seguro de que…amo la navidad. O si no podría venir…—se estremeció.

—Odio la navidad—dijo, con la cara contraída de ira—Seria estúpido tener que hacer un favor de esos con usted.

—Hare el trabajo que Naraku necesita…—ella enarco la ceja, algo sorprendida—Trabajo con usted en la misma empresa, la ayudare en la que necesita. Si quiere la ayudo para las vacaciones en enero.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, observándolo. Era verdad, lo había visto poco en la empresa pero trabajaba con ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron con la idea de una playa afrodisiaca llena de hermoso hombres atendiéndola.

—Bien. ¿Cuál es el favor?

—Engendrar el arma del diablo: Un árbol de navidad.

Al parecer Byakuya también correspondía ese sentimiento _odio-odio_ hacia la navidad.

Frunció los labios, nunca había armado un pinche árbol de navidad, ni siquiera de niña.

No podía ser tan difícil…¿o si?

* * *

><p>Para la tarde se pudo algo cómodo, salió de su apartamento y se encamino hacia el de su vecino que tenia la puerta entreabierta. Entrando observo de reojo el apartamento igual de sobrio que el suyo. Dos grandes cajas de cartón reposaban en la sala, abiertas y mostrando ramitas del árbol sintético.<p>

—Mi madre esta loca—murmuraba Byakuya entre las ramitas.

—Ya estoy aquí—el levanto la cabeza y corrió hacia ella con un montón de papeles plegables.

—No entiendo esta mierda de instrucciones—gruño el—Mi madre me mando de esos arboles que toca armarlos, no de esos que solo toca estirar las estúpidas ramas.

Kagura asintió y observo las instrucciones, tocaba poner primero la base del árbol y después el tronco y por el color de cada rama, correspondía al tamaño para que árbol tuviera forma de eso: árbol.

Explicándole a Byakuya que asintió, hacia ella, empezaron su labor. Ella levanto la tapa de la caja, sacando el tronco del árbol con casi asco. Miles de pequeñas ramitas sueltas volaron.

—Puto arbolito—murmuraba.

Byakuya armo la base con las patas que le daban estabilidad. Inserto el tronco bruscamente y observo el largo palo desnudo tambalearse.

—Me arrepiento de esto.

—Yo también.

Kagura empezó a sacar rama por rama. Cada rama tenia una cinta al final que tenia un color, empezó a encajarlas en cada color correspondiente. Byakuya también tomo unas ramas, pero en vez de ella, empezó a encajarlas donde pudiera.

—No puedes hacerlo donde se te de la cochina gana—mascullo, arrancando la rama mal encajada.

El enarco la ceja.

—Es mi pinche árbol—mascullo el de vuelta—Yo veré como lo hago.

—Perdón, pero si quieres un maldito árbol mutante no debiste pedir mi ayuda—el frunció el ceño, mirándola, y arranco la rama que salto y salió a volar.

—¿Feliz?

Ella asintió y le dio "su" mirada cínica. En silencio pusieron rama por rama, hasta que el árbol quedo frondosamente armado, era alto y bastante gordo.

—A tu madre si que le gusta lo grande—murmuro ella, retrocediendo mientras veía el árbol.

—Supongo que si—se encogió el de hombros. Miro el árbol una vez mas sintiéndose satisfecho, sin embargo, su satisfacción no duro nada. Kagura abrió la puerta y sin mirar salía por ella.

—¡Ey!—grito el, ella se devolvió y lo observo burlona—¿Para donde crees que vas?

Ella agito su cabello rojo.

—Para mi casa, ya termine de ayudarte a armar el árbol…

—Faltan muchas cosas. Los adornos y las luces…—gruño el—No seas estúpida, es que creías que solo era eso.

Frunciendo el ceño, Kagura apretó los labios fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Pues si.

—Pues no es así.

—Pues me voy.

—Pues entonces no hay vacaciones en Enero.

—Pues tendrás que pagarme.

—Pues no es así, porque armar un árbol es con adornos y luces…imbécil.

Ella frunció el ceño. Nadie se le había enfrentado así, la mayoría de sus vecinos le tenían pavor.

Con fastidio se devolvió y entro en el apartamento ignorando la pequeña sonrisa de su vecino.

Byakuya desapareció por una de las habitaciones para después salir de ellas llena de cajas pequeñas, ella, mientras el traía mas empezó a abrirlas. Mas cuando las abrió las dejo en el suelo como si un demonio hubiera tocado agua bendita.

—Dios…Bolas de Navidad—murmuro, frunciendo la nariz.

—Si, Bolas de Navidad—dijo el a sus espaldas—Como quisiera patearle las bolas_ a la_ Navidad.

Ella enarco la ceja, confundida. El agito su cabeza y empezó a sacar bola por bola, ambos empezaron a dejarlas en cada rama. Una que otra se deslizaba de la rama y caía en el suelo…

—Puta Bola—grito el.

Quebrándose.

Kagura lo ignoro como lo hacia con la mitad del mundo, colocando bolitas navideñas de color rojo y verde. Aun no entendía como es que la gente hacia un trabajo tan estúpidamente tedioso. Las bolas a pesar de que estaban recién compradas le dejaban un rastro de escarcha.

Estornudando, las siguió colgando, mientras escuchaba la sinfonía del maldiciones y las bolas quebrándose en el suelo.

Media hora después ya anochecía, y habían terminado de poner a penas las bolas. Y empezaban con los malditos peluches, osos amoroso que sostenían corazones, osos polares con gorros navideños…

—¿Quién demonios le pone a un pingüino un traje?—pregunto el. Kagura desvió la mirada y la clavo el figurita, que en contra de toda lógica, tenia un traje negro con corbatín y siendo un pingüino…

—Las personas se vuelven locas con la navidad—gruño ella, observando un gato con un ratón abrazándose—Mira, la zoofilia también es navideña.

El enarco la deja con una sonrisa.

—Una zoofilia nada lógica, he de decir.

Una vez todos los pequeños (y nada lógicos) muñecos estuvieron colgados, fueron a abrir otra caja, su sorpresa, pequeños regalos de verde y rojo.

—Tu madre tiene algo con el verde y rojo—murmuro ella al lado de el, mientras tenia del dedo índice colgado del hilo dorado una cajita de regalo.

—Ella dice que esta de moda—gruño Byakuya—La Navidad también tiene modas, ma-ra-vi-llo-so.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa. Nunca en su corta vida de veintitrés años se había reído tanto, nunca nadie la entendía en con su relación _odio-odio_ hacia la Navidad, pero su vecino si la entendía, y antes, era gracioso con sarcasmo e ironía.

—No entiendo que uno decore el árbol con regalos, cuando te tienen que dar regalos—murmuro el—No es algo_…desesperado_.

—Algo así. Grita: Dame regalos, en preferencia que _no sea_ _ropa_.

El se rio por lo bajo.

Cuando todos lo arreglos (ilógicos) estuvieron en posición, ambos retrocedieron y vieron el árbol.

—Nos quedo bien—afirmo el, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Creo que si. No es que tenga experiencia…odio todo esto.

El se carcajeo, mientras sacaba otra caja. Ella se asomo por encima de su hombro, observándolo el enredo de luces, se aterrorizo.

—¡¿Qué mierda paso con esto?!—saco las luces que en vez de ser una línea era mas bien una bola llena de luces.

El agito la bola, las luces sonaron y se agitaron, enredándose mas…

—¡No lo hagas!—chillo ella. El las soltó y refunfuño.

Suspirando, Kagura se armo de paciencia, arrodillándose empezó a desenredarlas, Byakuya dejo de refunfuñar al minuto y también le ayudo. Ella pensó en los audífonos cuando era adolescente, cuando ella estaba en el metro le tocaba así: eso a penas era un entrenamiento.

Dos horas mas tarde y agitados como si hubieran corrido una maratón, habían desenredando todos los cables, Byakuya tenia uno de ellas enredados en el cuello.

—Odio estos malditos cables—murmuro.

—Lo detesto—asintió ella—Bien, pero toca ponerlo así que tu de una punta y yo de la otra.

El alzo las cejas traviesamente, pero alzo las luces, ella también y caminaron entre cajas y muebles hasta enredarlo en el árbol circularmente, después de tres juegos de luces el árbol estaba completamente enredado.

—Por fin—suspiro el, ahora si terminando. Saco el celular y tomo una foto que automáticamente envió a su madre.

Kagura suspiro, casi se sentía sobreviviente de una guerra. Se asomo por el gran ventanal, la noche había caído, y ahora la nieve caía suavemente y las luces reflejaban en cada copo.

—Creo que toca prenderlo—murmuro Kagura.

El asintió y se agacho para sacar el cable para conectarlo. Byakuya murmuro algo sobre cable de mierda, mientras buscaba donde conectar.

—Oye, seguro que el voltaje de esto…

Pero sus palabras quedaron en su garganta, las luces brillaban de colores suaves, la oscuridad tenue las hacia brillas mas, su rostro se encontraba reflejado en los ventanales con los colores de las luces en ella.

El le sonrió una vez mas. Y ella supo que toda esa noche había estado llena de sonrisas (ilógico).

La Navidad nunca le había parecido antes tan buena.

Hasta que el árbol empezó a parpadear, Byakuya se inclino hacia la conexión que echo chispas y encendió el árbol, el corrió y saco un extintor que empezó a sacar.

—Mierda—murmuro mientras apagaba el mini incendio.

Arde, arbolito. Arde

Puta Navidad.

* * *

><p><em>Amaterasu97<em>

Esta idea salio de la armada de el árbol de mi papa, ya que mis padres son separados toca un árbol por casa (ilógico), asi que aproveche para pensar en este reto….¡Y aquí esta!.

Ojala les agrade, la verdad es que es mi primera vez en la pareja, y en ambos personajes.

Necesito reviews, que es mi comida. Gracias por el reto del foro. Se lo agradezco a Nina por invitarme.

Este es el link : topic/160640/122810200/1/Las-ilusiones-de-Byakuya. La aldea entre las hojas.


End file.
